Dynasty
by Painalli
Summary: Rey se quedará con Ben sin importar lo que suceda. Él tomará su luz y ella su oscuridad. Llevarán el verdadero equilibrio a la Galaxia. / Reylo / Se ubica después de "What if"


Para los hermosos lectores que tuve en el fic "What if", aquí les llegó la tan esperada continuación. "Dynasty" será tan largo como me sea posible, pero tendrán que tener paciencia ya que me es difícil escribir desde mi móvil.

Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten el primer capítulo.

 **Capítulo 1. Tiempo.**

Nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre la importancia del tiempo. Al menos, no lo había valorado lo suficiente. Los Jedis a menudo hablaban sobre la paciencia y la prudencia al momento de tomar decisiones. La meditación también se enseñaba con regularidad. Pero entre más lo pensaba, sumergido bajo el agua del lago, más magnífico le parecía el tiempo. Magnífico y aterrador.

Fue un tiempo razonable el que tardó en caer en el lado oscuro, pero en pocos segundos, su tío Luke había perdido su fe en él. Los años de amor incondicional no habían significado nada contra el instante en el que decidió matar a Han Solo.

La única que siempre parecía escapar a los efectos del tiempo era Rey. Apenas haberla visto en Takodana lo había conectado a ella. Unos instantes en la sala de interrogatorios lo habían hecho odiarla a profundidad. Y tan pocos minutos de conexión con ella en Ahch-to habían bastado para confiar ciegamente en ella. Nada funcionaba previsiblemente con ella. Corría, gritaba y atacaba. Luego tocaba su mano y todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Sus ojos, los mismos ojos que lo habían mirado con odio y resentimiento, le habían mostrado compasión y esperanza en el ascensor del Supremacy.

Sí, el tiempo, siempre que estuviese con Rey, era algo que podía manejar. Y sólo por esa razón es que había encontrado la paciencia para darse un baño en el lago, con los enormes y frondosos árboles de la orilla haciéndole sombra.

Flotaba, más que nadar, mirando como la luz se filtraba entre las hojas verdes, volviéndolas amarillentas. Podía oler el jazmín que florecía en los jardines de Varykino, la villa que había pertenecido a su abuela, Padme Amidala. Se trataba de un paraíso con precedentes oscuros, pero él valoraba aquella herencia tanto como valoraba su propio cuerpo.

Justo cuando creía haberse quedado dormido, unas manos lo sujetaron por los hombros, desde atrás, y lo sumergieron en el agua. Superando el susto inicial y escupiendo el agua que se le había metido a la boca, salió a la superficie y se encontró con unas carcajadas femeninas. Rey lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa, con el cabello castaño, mojado, cayendo por sus hombros. El sol de Naboo le había vuelto a marcar las pecas, aunque conservaba la piel clara que había adquirido después de dejar Jakku. No había cambiado mucho físicamente, pero cada día aprendía algo nuevo y buscaba la forma de ponerlo en práctica.

Y eso incluía, más que otra cosa, nadar.

Kylo había tenido que enseñarle desde lo más básico, soportando con gentileza el miedo que Rey había sentido al principio. Después de todo, ya casi se había ahogado en Ahch-to y no había sido agradable. Pero pronto ella había descubierto las maravillas de flotar en el agua fresca de Naboo, sintiendo como sus pulmones se expandían por el esfuerzo de contener la respiración. Le gustaba sentir el cabello húmedo y el cuerpo fresco.

— ¿Quieres matarme? —Preguntó Kylo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No sería tan tonta —Bromeó ella—. En el agua tú me llevas la delantera.

Kylo nadó hacia ella cuando Rey comenzó a retroceder. Ambos rieron suavemente.

— ¿Sólo en el agua?

Con una renovada carcajada, Rey lo salpicó en la cara, haciéndolo reír también. Últimamente parecía sufrir un brote de buen humor. Cuando Kylo pudo atraparla, sosteniéndola de la cintura, ella lo rodeó con las piernas en un acto reflejo. Aún le preocupaba un poco hundirse.

— Nadas bastante bien. —Le aseguró él con sinceridad, retirándole un mechón mojado de la frente. Ella lo observó con algo parecido al escepticismo. — ¿No me crees?

— No es eso. —Rey le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y jugó distraídamente con los rizos negros.— Es que… Sigo pensando demasiado.

Probablemente el tiempo no afectara a Kylo estando con Rey, pero a ella sí que le afectaba. No dejaba de pensar en todo aquello que transcurría mientras estaban descansando, conociendo lugares que jamás habrían visitado de no haberse conocido. Tenía la mente ocupada gran parte del día, incluso cuando Kylo la obligaba a descansar de sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Rey tenía tanto que aprender que nunca había suficiente tiempo. Desde las clases protocolarias hasta los entrenamientos con el sable de luz. Y más adelante, cuando Kylo hubiese puesto en orden los cargos políticos en cada sistema de la Galaxia, él tendría que presentarla como su compañera oficial. Serían días difíciles, incómodos y cargados de culpas que tendrían que superar juntos, así que, mientras llegaba ese momento, Kylo deseaba demostrarle a Rey que podía ser feliz a su lado.

— No me mires así. —Rezongó Rey sin previo aviso, haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Cómo te estoy mirando? —Preguntó él con sincera curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza.

— Como si todo a tu alrededor dejara de existir. —Se explicó ella.

Kylo sintió ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, nadó hacia la orilla, con Rey aferrada a él. Una vez que pudo tocar el suelo rocoso con los pies, acarició las piernas de la chica bajo el agua y volvió a mirarla con seriedad.

— Todo a mi alrededor no existe. Sólo estás tú. —Le confesó en voz baja, pegando sus frentes. — Desde que nuestra conexión empezó, sólo puedo verte a ti.

— Jamás entenderé por qué. —Susurró ella, consternada, tratando de no prestar atención a las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago con violencia. A veces no podía creer que los brazos de Kylo Ren eran su refugio.

— Si te refieres a la conexión que tenemos en la Fuerza, yo tampoco sabría explicarlo. Pero ya te he dicho que no me importa demasiado entenderlo. —Kylo siguió bajando, encontrando sus labios con los suyos, besándola con absoluta lentitud, con una dulzura que podía transformarse en pasión de un momento a otro. Rey podía saborear aquella entidad oscura, cálida y única. Pero Kylo puso fin al beso antes de que ella pudiera ir más lejos.— Es en serio, Rey. Sólo te veo a ti. Incluso cuando quisiera traerte conmigo a lo más profundo de la oscuridad, sigues siendo un faro de luz.

— Y tù eres el mìo. —Rey lo mirò a los ojos con un gesto quebradizo, similar al que había mostrado en la cabaña de Ahch-to. Un escalofrìo al tocar las paredes de la oscuridad.

O

O

O

Las naves pasaban en grupos de tres por encima del Palacio Imperial, aquel que alguna vez fuera la sede de la Orden Jedi en Coruscant. La llegada de senadores y demás representantes secundarios habían captado la atención de toda la Galaxia, razón por la cual se había creado un perímetro gigantesco de naves estelares alrededor del planeta y a lo largo y ancho del sistema.

Para Armitage Hux, aquello era una pésima idea.

Consideraba que no era necesario reunir a un obsoleto grupo de senadores que habían perdido su poder desde hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de eso, no habían dado la talla para mantener un orden en la Galaxia, llenándose de la misma corrupción que había sufrido la Antigua República. Hux temía lo que Ren pudiera hacer en aquella extraña asamblea, creyéndolo un lunático con graves fantasías de grandeza.

Además, estaba el tema de la chica. Esa chica. La chatarrera de Jakku que sin más ni más había aparecido en el Supremacy como una prisionera... Y no mucho tiempo después, Ren la había presentado al equipo de mando del Finalizer, dando la orden estricta de respetarla, cuidarla e incluso obedecerla. ¡Esa había sido una humillación explícita!

Al principio, Armitage estaba seguro que se trataba de una mala broma. Una forma de abofetear su orgullo sin necesidad de la violencia física. Pero no, cada vez era peor. Los veía caminando juntos por los pasillos y sabía, gracias a sus espías, que Ren le proveía de ropa, comida de la más alta calidad y libros de todas partes del sistema. Era como si...

— General.

La voz del Capitán Kersal lo sacó de sus rabiosos pensamientos, haciéndolo girarse hacia la puerta principal del edificio. A varios metros de distancia podía ver al hombre que había sustituido a la Capitán Phasma. Robusto, moreno y con una barba tupida, no parecía encajar en el modelo de la Primera Orden, pero su eficiencia y su lealtad lo habían convertido en la primera opción para el puesto. Particularmente, no era un hombre dado a sentimentalismos.

— ¿Está todo listo, Capitán? —Inquirió, lanzando una prolongada mirada al cielo, esperando no ver más naves.

— Sí, señor. Sus predicciones sobre el tamaño de la sala para la asamblea eran correctas. Sobra un poco de espacio.

— Correcto. —Sonrió Hux con desdén.— Son un puñado de senadores. Y todos son escoria rebelde.

— Sí, señor.

El General observó a Kersal con aburrido interés.

— No es un hombre de muchas palabras. —Observó mientras le invitaba a acompañarlo al interior.

— No, señor. —Admitió el Capitán en el mismo tono profesional y monótono. Hux sonrió.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no tiene una opinión sobre la asamblea?

Esta vez no recibió respuesta.

Atravesaron el primer vestíbulo, el cual era iluminado por varias decenas de ventanales. Kersal lucía serio y más pensativo. Hux supuso que no era fácil para un Capitán recién ascendido revelar sus verdaderas opiniones políticas. Sin embargo, cuando subieron al elevador y los ojos oscuros del hombre estuvieron fijos en la pared brillante, negó con la cabeza.

— Nada de lo que suceda detrás de esas puertas me importa, General. He vivido dos regímenes completamente diferentes entre sí, y jamás he creído que alguno sirviera de algo.

Armitage se giró a verlo con sorpresa. No podía creer que su nuevo Capitán admitiera algo como eso. Podía decirse que era muy valiente o muy estúpido, y él era la clase de hombre que apostaría por lo segundo.

— ¿Tanto le desagrada el régimen actual, Capitán? —Le preguntó con un tono que expresaba cuan cerca estaba de su ejecución. Para asombro de Hux, Kersal soltó una carcajada.

— Tengo casi setenta años, General. Para mi, la Primera Orden y la Nueva República no son más que intentos desesperados por frenar siglos de malas decisiones.

— ¿Y cómo lo solucionaría usted, Capitán? —Inquirió Hux, fríamente.

— Frenar tantos errores regados y efectivamente cultivados en cientos de sistemas galácticos debe requerir un control absoluto. —Le dijo, aún mirando al frente.— Por eso serví al Empedrador Palpatine hace tiempo y luego al Líder Supremo Snoke. Sus sistemas de gobierno me parecieron correctas.

— Habla como todo un político. —Observó Hux en voz baja, mirándolo con perspicacia.— Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Sin previo aviso, la expresión del Capitán se volvió tan ausente y severa como en un principio.

— Usted sabe _perfectamente_ cuál es el problema, General.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y Armitage se quedó solo en el ascensor, sintiendo una desagradable opresión en la garganta.

O

O

O

Poe Dameron quiso lanzar el holograma contra la pared, quemar sus restos y escupir sobre sus cenizas, pero Finn insistía en que era importante conservar el mensaje. Con los pocos recursos que poseían, no podían permitirse librar una nueva batalla, así que debían usar la cabeza y pensar fríamente sobre su siguiente paso.

Sí, esas eran las palabras de Finn, pero en el fondo se sentía tan molesto y confundido como Poe. Tenía un mal presentimiento respeto a la asamblea que se llevaría a cabo en Coruscant, a la cual les habían invitado. A todas luces, parecía una trampa. Una ridícula y predecible trampa para matarlos a todos. Sin embargo, tras varios días de reconocimiento y espionaje, les había llegado la información de que a Coruscant habían llegado mandatarios de los sistemas más importantes de la Galaxia, algunos aliados con los rebeldes y otros de la Primera Orden.

Nadie, por supuesto, creía que esa fuera una buena idea, pero la mayoría de los asistentes habían llegado a la capital en base a amenazas, jugosos sobornos y sólo algunos por auténtica curiosidad.

Fuera como fuera, no se habían tenido reportes de alguna emboscada o algún asesinato clandestino en medio de la reunión, por lo cual era importante reconsiderar.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Gritó Poe, llevándose las manos a la cabeza igual que lo había hecho los últimos treinta minutos.— No existe un escenario en el que la Resistencia sobreviva a esa trampa. No podemos ir.

— Por lo que sabemos, el Líder Supremo Snoke ha muerto. —Replicó Finn, más calmado.— No sabemos los cambios políticos que han tenido que hacer. Esto puede ser favorable para nosotros.

— Ya sabemos quién tomó el lugar de Snoke. —Poe parecía cada vez más agitado, y cuando volvió su mirada, Finn pensó que jamás lo había visto tan afectado.— No se puede confiar en Kylo Ren.

Ah.

Poe jamás hablaba de eso, pero Finn sabía que no había superado el trauma de haber sido profanado por el aprendiz de Snoke. Más que llevar una vida sombría y taciturna, Poe había adoptado un comportamiento en exceso arriesgado, como un kamikaze. Y no es que Finn lo creyera un suicida, pero de algún modo, Poe buscaba suministrar a su cuerpo de tanta adrenalina como pudiera, y frenar así las pesadillas.

Además, la presión de liderar la Resistencia, y hacerlo sin la General Organa a su lado, lo estresaba más de la cuenta.

— Ninguno de nosotros somos políticos. —Admitió Poe después de un rato, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana que daba una excelente vista a las planicies rocosas del planeta J'na-7.— Lo único que puedo pensar es en enfrentamientos armados, en emboscadas y contraataques. No puedo confiar en Kylo Ren ni me imagino entablando una conversación con él.

— No tiene nada que nosotros queramos, de todas formas. —Lo apoyó Finn, quien tampoco sentía muchos deseos de actuar con la fría cordialidad de un político. Ambos tenían la sangre caliente.— No hay nada que queramos en Coruscant.

— Se equivocan.

Rose Tico entró a la habitación de los muchachos con un vestido de lino color canela. Finn se mostró consternado por la vestimenta, pero Poe se acercó a la chica con expresión perturbada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Y ese vesti-?

— Hay algo muy importante en Coruscant. — Insistió ella, poniendo muy mala cara. Finn lo supo antes de que ella pudiera confirmarlo.

— Rey.

O

O

O

Si el tiempo había dejado de importar para Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux tendría que pagar el precio. El Líder Supremo había llegado dos minutos antes de que diera inicio la reunión, el tiempo exacto para llegar a la sala principal, donde primero conversaría con los Senadores y luego pasaría a dar audiencias con cada representante de los sistemas menores.

El General Hux le había dado la más fría de las miradas cuando lo vio llegar en su nave personal, pero sus ojos azules se llenaron de ira cuando vislumbró, a su lado, la figura de la chatarrera. Llevaba un elegante vestido gris que se ajustaba a la cintura con piedras blancas; la falda era larga y tan fina como una cascada que llegaba hasta el suelo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un tocado sencillo, pero el pelirrojo no pasó por alto un par de joyas aferradas a las trenzas y alrededor de su cuello.

 _"Planea hacerla su esposa"_ , comprendió finalmente, sintiendo un profundo asco que emergía desde el fondo de su estómago. El hombre había enloquecido y, por decirlo de algún modo, había sido hechizado por la muchacha para rebajarse a los deseos de la Resistencia.

Que ciego había sido.

— General Hux. —Lo llamó Kylo, acercándose a él con Rey tomada de la cintura.— Estamos listos para iniciar la reunión.

Durante unos instantes, Armitage pensó seriamente en reírse en su cara, pues se sabía con una enorme ventaja en aquella horrible pesadilla en la que se veía envuelto desde la muerte de Snoke. Pero entonces reconsideró su impulso inicial, sabiendo que si deseaba desequilibrar la balanza a su favor, debía guardar sus mejores cartas para el momento oportuno.

Dedicándole una sonrisa sardonica a Kylo, Hux hizo una ligera reverencia y se llevó las manos a la espalda baja.

— Por aquí, su excelencia.

El General guió a la pareja por el camino principal que conducía al elevador, mientras Rey le lanzaba una mirada alarmada a Kylo. Ambos podían sentir la oscura satisfacción de Hux, pero no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que estaba planeando. El más alto consideró la idea de entrar en su mente para resguardarse de una emboscada, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo de forma disimulada, y lo último que necesitaba ese día era una confrontación directa con el líder de su Flota.

Rey, quien era mucho menos diestra en la política, se vio casi arrastrada por Kylo tras los pasos del pelirrojo. Ella sólo quería soltarse y golpearlo, exigirle saber sus intenciones, pero no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar.

Por un horrible momento, se dijo que no estaba hecha para esa clase de intrigas.

En el tiempo preciso, los tres llegaron a la sala destinada a la asamblea, una habitación no demasiado grande pero sí muy bien iluminada. Cada Senador se hallaba sentado en modestas sillas en torno a un pequeño pedestal de madera, de tal forma que Kylo fuera escuchado por cada persona presente.

Rey sabía que todos podrían verla, pero cuando se situaron en medio de la sala, fue consciente de todas las miradas que se clavaban en ella como agujas. Evidentemente, nadie les había comunicado de su presencia. Tal vez ni siquiera sabían de su existencia y su rol en la Primera Orden y la Resistencia.

Afortunadamente, la profunda voz de Kylo los hizo fijarse en él con severa atención.

— El día de hoy se llevará a cabo un diálogo indispensable para la supervivencia de la Galaxia. —Kylo miró a cada Senador, fijando en ellos sus ojos oscuros. Podía ver miedo, desdén y sobre todo escepticismo.— Esta será la única oportunidad que tendrán de terminar la guerra sin derramar más sangre.


End file.
